Legality
by Exile Wrath
Summary: "How legal is this, really?" Giotto asked himself. "This" being his more-than-brotherly relationship with his younger brother, Tsuna. Because it had started as a wish to protect, but then became something else entirely. G27, some onesided 1827


**Seiki: I hate November. My muse disappears during that time. However, Pudding Earl inadvertently got it out of hibernation. Hence, this oneshot is dedicated to her.**

**Sidenote: OTL, Primo please forgive me, for this oneshot was over 4k, but then I had to get a temporary comp and my own was sent to Fry's to fix it and that's why it's so short because I never saved the full copy onto Drive ;w;**

***Insert Disclaimer here***

**Pairings: G27 fluff :x**

* * *

Legality

Giotto had no idea where this had began. Well, he did have an idea, but those reasons had long ago been replaced.

_This_ was his relationship with his brother – his younger brother, Sawada Tsunayoshi. As he glanced over his laptop screen to the dinner table where Tsuna was innocently working on his homework, he stared at the hand that was slowly writing kanji for an essay.

At first, he had just been protecting his brother from those hormonal teenage boys that were surprisingly homosexual – for Tsuna. He remembered them still; who could forget those teens? One often tried to "bite to death" Tsuna, leading to the poor boy coming home with bruises that looked nothing more like hickeys than anything else. Hibari Kyoya was still a pest in Giotto's eyes; not ceasing his presence around Tsuna.

Then there was his best friend G's younger brother, Gokudera Hayato, that was borderline stalker for Tsuna. Unconsciously, his fingers drummed the keyboard harder as he typed up his English essay. He noticed this, and forced himself to calm down, reminding himself that Tsuna was his now, and wasn't under any imminent threat of attention-seeking suitors. Bringing up his hand to massage his forehead, Giotto leaned back and closed his eyes to stop thinking about those four- no, five- no, so many that he'd fail to keep his headache at bay if he actually attempted to recall the exact numbers.

He didn't notice a chair slide backwards across the wood floor, or Tsuna's socked feet tiptoe up behind the couch that Giotto was at. Putting their foreheads together, he asked quietly, "What's wrong, Giotto-nii? Are you okay?" Giotto's blue eyes cracked open and he smiled weakly.

"It's nothing, Tsuna. Just finish your homework," he reassured. Large brown eyes blinked at him worriedly. "It's just a headache, it will pass." When the younger refused to leave, instead draping his arms on Giotto's shoulders, he couldn't help but crack a smile as he patted Tsuna's hair. "Tell you what. If you finish your homework, then when you're done I'll cook dinner for us, okay?" Tsuna visibly brightened up and gave him a quick hug, then slipped back to the table and picked up his pencil again. The blond closed his eyes, trying to remember how he and his brother had become like this.

It had begun, he supposed, when he had seen Tsuna coming home bruised and ragged and with bitemarks on his body. Of course, being the caring older brother he was, Giotto had immediately cut to the chase and asked about the matter. He had only received a faint, "I was late and Hibari-san bit me to death," from the boy. He had then ushered Tsuna to the restroom and tended to the wounds and bandaged them. The whole time, Giotto wasn't sure how to react to Tsuna's apparent state of not caring about the situation, as if it was a frequent occurrence.

Then the trigger had been when he had caught Tsuna pinned against the wall, completely confused and bewildered as Hibari leaned dangerously close above him. Giotto's sibling instincts had abruptly kicked in, and he had shoved the prefect off Tsuna with force that he didn't think he would ever use on a person. And then all Giotto remembered now was hotly declaring that Hibari had to get his hands off his little brother and never touch Tsuna again in a fit of protective rage. He had been tossed back with a question of 'why should I listen to you?', which resulted in him… declaring Tsunayoshi as his and his alone. Something had taken over his mouth at that time.

Then Hibari had gotten in a fury, attempting to "bite him to death for having an incestuous relationship", but Giotto managed to escape with Tsuna and himself unscathed. Really, he had fought Alaude and lived; he was not going to suddenly lose to that battle-maniac's younger cousin.

It had begun as a farce to keep Tsuna safe from the curious hands of his many willing would-be-suitors. Apparently, they were reckless enough to romantically pursue his little brother even with the looming threat of what Giotto could – and would – do to them. So it had been that next day that he had walked with Tsuna to Namimori Middle, and upon entering the school grounds, Giotto had, without much thought or deliberation, grasped Tsuna's chin and lowered his head to kiss the adorable boy full on the lips. It wasn't incredibly romantic, by all means, just momentary contact between them. But it was longer than just a simple "peck on the lips".

Regardless of what the kiss could be classified as, it had the desired effect on everyone in the vicinity. Jaws dropped, books fell, pencils clattered to the ground, expressions of complete disbelief appeared on the surrounding students' faces…

Giotto couldn't remember whether his favorite result of the incident was the looks of rage from the males that wanted his little Tsuna, or the red, flustered expression that said Tsuna ran away from him with. But whatever it had been, Giotto had felt a weird sense of satisfaction as he smiled his way out of the campus, irking several of Tsuna's would-be suitors. Of course, for days afterward, Tsuna had attempted to avoid Giotto (keyword being "attempted"), but the two had never been able to really hide from one another, ever.

"Why did you do that?" the voice from his memory whispered meekly.

"To protect you," had been his reply.

In the beginning, Giotto acted the way he did only to protect Tsuna, to keep him innocent and safe from others who would most gladly do more perverted things to him. His friends had understood (G had even gone as far as taking Gokudera aside and giving him a "little chat" about "being friendly".) and hadn't really changed their attitudes towards him, though Daemon had made some questionable remarks the day after his announcement.

He had first noticed the small things that were changing. Tsunayoshi, wholeheartedly believing that his brother actually loved him more than a brother, simply accepted it and continued on.

At first, it had been the lingering hugs in the morning and at night. The absentminded fingers that would play with brown locks on a head that was napping on his lap.  
"Playing lovers" was something that became reality.

He, for some reason, was no longer forcing himself to play the part.

Giotto had faked love with his brother, only to end up in love with Tsuna.

"How legal is this, exactly?" he laughed quietly to himself before saving his essay and standing up, stretching his arms. Looking over to the table, he gently stepped over to the brunet that had fallen asleep while writing his essay. Giotto chuckled, bending over to lightly kiss Tsuna's forehead. He blinked, pausing himself before dashing upstairs and impulsively banging his head on the wall. "Shit..." he muttered, "What have I become?"

He was simply supposed to play a role as Tsuna's boyfriend until- until... Tsuna found someone to fall in love with.

But evidently, based on the past eight months that Giotto had declared love for Tsuna, that someone had become his older brother.

It wrong. It was illegal. Incest was a crime, much less homosexual incest between brothers.

He had to restrain himself. Legally, there was no way for them to be accepted by the law. "Giotto-nii, where are you?" Tsuna called from downstairs. Ah, so he had woken up.

Groggily he stumbled back down the stairs, avoiding eye contact with Tsuna. Eight months they had been "together". Eight months, Giotto had pretended to be in love with Tsuna, a forbidden kind of love.

But had it been really eight months? Had he simply been acting on an emotion that had been there the whole time? Going into the kitchen, he was caught by slender arms winding around his waist as Tsuna sleepily nuzzled into him. "I love Giotto-nii," he announced contentedly.

Giotto thought before he opened his mouth. _Oh, screw it._ He thought disdainfully. "I love you too, Tsu," he replied.

_Even if my intention to protect you became a wish to having you as someone more than a lover. As long as you are there, even if you someday hate me, I will love you._

"So what did you have to write on, Tsuna?" Giotto inquired as he pried himself from the other's vice grip. Tsuna pouted and let go, allowing Giotto to go to the refrigerator and take out some eggs in order to cook some fried rice for dinner.

"We were assigned countries and we have to write an essay on their social laws! I got Italy." The blond raised an eyebrow at the sudden blush that took over Tsuna's face.

"So did you learn anything interesting?" he continued.

Tsuna twiddled his thumbs before stating in a shaky voice, "Um, did you know that the legal age of consent in Italy is..." Tsuna trailed off as he quickly skimmed his essay while Giotto had to forcibly stop his jaw from dropping, "... it's fourteen years old."

Giotto choked. "Yeah? I didn't know that at all..."_ What is Tsuna-_

"Can you- when you graduate college, can we go to Italy?"

For the rest of dinner, Giotto was oddly quiet as he mentally slammed his head against a wall repeatedly. _I think I've tainted my brother!_ He cried, distraught.

* * *

**Review, please? **

**And think of this as a late Christmas present, Pri. /fried**


End file.
